Then There Was One
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Serenity and Galaxia, fought before becomming Sailor Soldiers but once they became Soldiers, everything changed. Galaxia sealed Chaos within her hollow body, Serenity left in search of peace. When she becomes queen everything changes. Prelude to Sailor Moon.


Then There was One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I just noticed how everyone else was writing prequals to the whole Silver Millennium and I thought, ick, what the hell. Lets give this a shot. I after all, have my own version of what could have happened. This is based on what Galaxia shares with us during the final episodes of Sailor Stars and only Serenity and Galaxia and a few other characters make any appearance.

By the way, do not ask me to write more than is provided. If it says 'complete' then its complete. I gladly accept criticism, no flames though.

Read and Review.

* * *

"Where are we?" the silver haired girl asked quietly walking through the long dark hall toward the center of the temple. The other girl shrugged and they continued in silence.

Two young ladies, starting their journies in life at a young age, each knowing this day would come sooner or later. But they embraced it. The silver haired girl, pale as the moon, daughter of the dear moon god, eyes almost lavender. Her hair draped her slim figure, a white skirt and silver shirt clothed her, boots wrapped around her legs. Her wasn't silky smooth for callouses had formed from wielding swords. She was of diplomacy, rather than fight she would talk. But if peaceful words didn't come as resolve then of course she would fight. Her name is Serenity.

"The priests wouldn't send us in here unless they wished us to embrace the long awaited destiny on us." The red head spoke with vibrance. She was not like Serenity. She was poised, daughter of the sun god, eyes like amber, skin rich color and fit as a ox. Fighting was her only option. Words did little for her. Her long red hair was not pulled into any kind of special style as Serenity's hair was, she just let it fall where it pleased. She wore a yellow dress with slip on sandals, gloves worn on her hands all the time. Whenever she came knocking on your door, you always expect destruction, because in the world's honest opinion of her...she was the warrior of destruction, very powerful and not easily matched in combat. Her name is Galaxia.

They were friends from such a young age until now, both ladies thirteen years of age. They were called upon by a group of priests under Athena to fufill a purpose only a woman could take.

They finally reached their destination, standing dead center of Athena's temple. Lights barely lighting the room, statues of the great warrior decorated somewhat. Athena herself appeared infront of a shining waterfall flowing from the farthest wall. Her hair braided and pulled to the top of her head, long dark robes covered her fragile body and her helmet resting on top of her head. Her sword sheathed and shield setting aside, she slowly turned toward the two girls.

"Good evening ladies." Athena bowed out of respect and walked forward to them, "I've heard of your stories and the legends that come with you."

Serenity blushed as while Galaxia just smiled sweetly. Athena finally smiled and walked back toward her seat.

"You are the legendary warriors of your kingdoms. Serenity of Echo and Galaxia of Jun. Two of the fiercest ladies to walk infront of Athena yet." She leaned back in her seat, "However you are not the strongest. The greatest battles are yet to come."

Galaxia frowned at that, she trained all her life to be strong, to honor her dear mother who died in battle many years ago. So what now was the problem? Was she not as good as her mother? Her eye twitched, and fists clenched. This was certainly not what she came to hear. She had thought Athena would honor her as a warrior and be set some gift on her.

Serenity bit her lip, naturally she did not want to be the strongest. She did not fight to honor any family. She actually ran away from Echo to escape marriage to this prince who just wanted power. Her heart pounded, if they were not here to be graced with gifts then why were they here?

"You both wonder the same argument," Athena mused, both girls stayed silent, "You are here to recieve something. Rather or not you take it as a gift is your decision."

"What kind of gift, your majesty?" Serenity asked, Galaxia didn't really look phased.

"The gift only women recieve. The power to do justice for the world. To protect the innocent, to change what your destiny is. The gift of a Sailor Soldier."

Serenity almost fainted staggering backwards, Galaxia dropped to her knees. Neither girl believed they were good enough to be allowed that kind of power. As well they did not know that power existed. Everyone knew Athena kept powers hidden from the world but never did they believe this was one of them. Being a Sailor Soldier was the greatest honor, everyone knew you, everyone respected you and the evils of the world feared the light you brought with you. A man could not hold such power, because a man was greedily overtaken by the strength. Women were different, they used their brain, they did not wish to fight to see who was the most powerful one. They did not fight to kill or wage war.

"I would glady recieve anything you have to offer Athena," Galaxia's eyes brightened. Athena noticed her, something omnious about this girl. Why had the gods chose her. She quite understood Serenity, who came from royalty but Galaxia wasn't, she was a petty warrior. Maybe something in her destiny would change.

"Are you ready to uphold your new destiny as Sailor Soldiers?"

Both girls shook their heads awaiting impatiently. Athena stood closing her eyes, chanting some incantation. The room went completely dark, a strong gust of wind blew, screaming filled the room Serenity shuddered, Galaxia drawed her weapon. "What trickery is this!?" And with a minute more, the room brightened a little. In front of Athena, two crystals. One a shining gold, almost like a gem stone. The other silver and sparkling like a diamond.

"Galaxia, Serenity...these are your lives. With them comes great expectations of both of you. These lives you live now are going to die when you transform. However you will not forget anything you've learned in these lives. But these crystals are vital to your existance. If they are destroyed...you die."

"Thanks for the tip.." Galaxia muttered.

"How do we use them?"Serenity asked.

But Athena only smiled fading into the darkness, leaving them to figure out the great mysteries. Both girls looked at the crystals floating before them. Something eerie about each. Serenity walked forward to the silver, grasping it lightly in her hands. Galaxia hesitantly picked up the gold crystal. With that both began to glow.

Life was taken from their bodies, souls disapperated into oblivion. Just as the bodies were ready to fall, a shining light from each crystal phased into the bodies. The crystals continuing to shine mounted themselves right above each girl's chest, encasing themselves like broaches. Their once clothing transforms into loose ribbons of gold and silver.

Serenity's body wrapped in silver and white ribbons, the white finally molded like a tunic. No sleeves, and then on her elbows to her hands like gloves, the silver ribbons changed into a short silver skirt and a ribbon tying around the waist forming a bow in the back. On her forehead there was a shiny golden moon cresent and on her feet appeared knee high boots. Her eyes opened, they were brightly almost a silvery bluish color.

Galaxia's gold and white ribbons were exactly the same although her tunic was more like armor, tiny ruffled sleeves. Her skirt was a brilliant shining gold color. No symbol on her forehead, her long red hair somehow bound itself to the top of her head and around her hair was a tiarra made like a helmet. Around her wrists, gold guantlets snapped together. Her boots were the same brilliant gold color. When her eyes opened they sparkled with a gold tint.

It taken a moment to steady themselves but when their eyes set upon each other, their mouths dropped. So these were the powers of the Sailor Warriors. They didn't waste time standing around, unsure how to get out of these uniforms, they just took to walking in them. People stared enviously at them. But nobody challenged them, too afraid their own powers couldn't surpass what Athena gave them.

They did find ways to use their powers for the greater good, helping solve issues amongst cities. Even the little things, disputes between familes. Galaxia enjoyed helping catch criminals and putting them where they belong. Serenity preferred settling diplomacy arguments. But either way they both had to fight at some point. And it wasn't too long, war broke out amongst other worlds. Drawing this planet these two young women resided on into the conflict.

"Serenity!" Galaxia yelled, "We've been asked to fight."she walked inside their home that was built in honor of them protecting the people. Serenity was sitting on the window ceil gazing out at the moon.

"Why must we fight? These people drew themselves in by stupid threats." She rolled her eyes, "I tried warning the dear old priest what he was meddling with."

"I know but it is our duty dear friend. Athena chose us for this planet."

Both girls prepared themselves and walked out closing the doors, they headed east hoping to find the small armies they would lead. The night air bit at their bodies, the chilling wind froze what skin was exposed. Both of them didn't care, they had protect their people. Arriving by midnight they drew out plans, hoping to take these off worlders by surprise. By day break they held their position watching the warriors arrive.

"Steady hold," Galaxia whispered to her team, awaiting Serenity to get in position with the cross bows. She waited for the signal.

Serenity peeped an eye over the ledge looking at their opponents and back to her soldiers,"Listen to me, aim small miss small. Once you fire get down and take cover. Let the next few fire. I'll do my best along side Galaxia to give you as much cover as needed." With that she stood, the silver cresent glowing in the morning sky.

Galaxia smirked, giving her signal, coming out of her hiding spot, with thousans behind her. They outnumbered their opponent easily.

"Silver twilight shine!" Serenity yelled jumping into mid air, a silver whirlwind apperating around her, the archers shot as accurately as they possibly could. They took out as many as possible. Galaxia holding one hand in the air, conjured her sword of sealing, and with agility like a rabbit took as many as she could out with one blow.

The battle that day was won easily. Galaxia and Serenity were held on heaven's high and their names engraved with honor. They traveled a long far distance back to their home out in the middle of nowhere. Opening the door their eyes struck with shock. Athena was gracing them.

* * *

"Congratulations on victory," She remarked sitting down comfortably, "But do not get too comfy."

"Why, what has happened?" Serenity wiped the beads of sweat trailing off her forehead. Galaxia nodded with curiousity.

"Your destinies...they're finally clear." Athena spoke firmly but softly, heart always on her sleeves. The wary look on her face said thousands of words that her voice could not. Both warriors settled themselves in for a long story.

"It's just that bad isn't it." Galaxia sighed. Athena nodded, finally understanding the woman's role in this life. But not knowing how to tell them except in riddles, maybe that would make it easier.

"Galaxia, your destiny is dark. Where you fight for all honorable and justice for that is the way of the Sailor Soldier...somewhere in that deep dark battle a part of you dies and you lose your balance. But fear not, the light will not be completely gone with you. Hope will save you, the light will redeem you."

Galaxia's mouth fell open, her destiny as she always wondered...wasn't bright? She made good all her life and when she done something right...it was all in vain. This dark battle, it filled her mind. Who would be this darkness...it wasn't like she didn't battle evil oon a daily basis. But even still something that could shift her balance was something to worry over. "But you said that I will be redeemed?" She asked holding slight fear back.

"Yes,"Athena replied curtly and turned toward Serenity and began, "You my dear, your destiny is grim yet peaceful. Once this galaxy is gone you will become what you so greatly don't want. With that, your greatest battle is yet to be fought, the darkness will try consuming you."

Serenity could not for her life, understand...except something she looked so negatively on and that her greatest battle wasn't fought yet. But never the less she didn't let on like it puzzled her. She nodded and turned away. Too much thought into her destiny would certainly lead her into madness. "When will these destinies map out?"

Athena didn't answer but gave a smile instead and walked out.

Galaxia threw the nearest object, "For crying out loud!"

"Watch your mouth! Athena just warned us."

"This isn't fair! So I'm sacrificing myself for the greater good? To honor what cause?"

"It doesn't matter, all we need to know is that it is the greater good at work and we shouldn't defy what has been set in stone."

"You accept your fate? To be consumed by darkness?" Galaxia stared at her, gaping, not really understanding why Serenity would accept something horrid, "No, there is no fate but what we make and I choose not to die!"

"Galaxia, there are some things we cannot change. We have always had the upper hand and I doubt death is our toll. But something in these dark days gives me a sense of dread. War never usually sprang out like this. Maybe our fate is near."

Galaxia closed her mouth the retort on the end of her tongue wasn't worth a friendship. She turned around on her heel and left the room. Something was changing and it was changing everything as they knew it.

* * *

Then the worse came, more fights broke out. The days grew darker and not long after that first fated victory came a war. One that threatened the galaxy's entire existance. The world hung on by hardly a thread, life was dwindling on that thread. Warriors were the only ones who dared stayed in the world, the rest either left or died. Serenity and Galaxia stayed behind on to fight the good fight.

The day was dark, the mood wasn't peaceful. Galaxia and Serenity stood awaiting their fight. They were no longer little girls but women, women whose fury was unmatched. Silver and fire hair flowing through the wind, eyes of amber and diamond narrowing to see their opponent.

"Serenity, I do not think we'll live to see tomorrow." Galaxia shuddered, her skin crawled on her bones.

"Relax, this should be nothing." The Silver haired Soldier smiled sweetly and they continued to wait. It wasn't until late when they did come, thousands of dark warriors led by this dark enity. Both women exhaled a breath they been holding for a long time. Their weapons of choice in their hands, adrenaline rushing through their veins. "I promise we'll live to see tomorrow."

_"Surrender or die.."_

A bone chilling voice filled the air, paralyzing both females. Galaxia held her sword of sealing higher practically daring whoever it was to come closer. "This is our home! And as Sailor warriors we will defeat you!"

_"Hahaha! You really think you can defeat the chaos that runs rampant? Which lives within?"_

"There is no thinking to it! If that is your name, Chaos, then prepare to die!" Serenity as well raised her weapon a wand made specially to enhance the powerful silver crystal.

_"Foolish women! I don't need these armies to defeat you, but it would bring me great pleasure to watch your energy deplete then destroy your star seeds!" The enity cackled with malice, and silenced._

One by one Serenity and Galaxia brought down, pacing themselves against these foolish warriors. With each blow however something about the world changed dramatically. One more piece died, one more soul gone forever. They both knew this, Chaos, was watching looming about somewhere in the atmosphere waiting to strike, so they kept their guard up incase. Each new slain body another lightening bolt struck the very ground they walked upon, a tree fell..lakes dried.

"Galaxia, I don't know how many more I can slay." Serenity stopped to catch her breath. Galaxia sensing her friend slowing down, quickly ran to her side, giving her a chance to catch her breath. "I seriously doubt like you said, we will live."

"Stop talking nonsense! We're the greatest warriors alive and here you are wanting to give up?!" Galaxia kicked the next oncoming attack by her some time. "Serenity, we can win!"

_"Yes keep telling yourselves that! HAHAHAHA!"_

"CHAOS! SHOW YOURSELF!" Galaxia rumbled throwing her sword into oblivion she realized the only option to take out the rest was using the Sailor powers she was blessed with. Holding up her wrists, charging her guantlets she let out gold flashes of light, which flew around, destroying more and more. "Still think we're weak?!" She smirked.

The evil voice had once again silenced but this time..the dark warriors disappeared. And a dark light appeared growing closer and closer to them. It did not take a bodily form, it floated, killing everything in its path. Serenity by this time had regained her breath and held her wand ready to attack.

"I believe its my turn," She stepped forward holding the wand up, mystical rainbow colored lights emitting from the crystal. The enity however did not stop. Serenity and Galaxia both gasped. This was unlike anything they've ever faced. Usually enemies cowered or became nothing more than dust at the sight of the wand. This one however had no fear. And its grasp on destruction was inevitable.

_"Foolish little girls. You cannot win against something that lives within you!"_

"Explain yourself!" Galaxia shouted raising her guantlets again.

_"Chaos lives within all of human kind! Because each heart has a soul, because everyone has some dark wish. The darkness is powerful and something nobody can resist. I have grown within human's hearts, taking their very essence...a star seed. Their hope of whatever they want. You two are no different than anyone else. Once I am finished here, I will obliviate this world and move on to the next!" _

Galaxia stood stone still, something in this thing's speech made sense. But she wasn't fast enough, in the instant she finally moved, the darkness grasped onto Serenity.

"LET ME.....AHHH!!" Serenity felt her very life being pulled from her body. All hope, everything was leaving. "You can't do this..." Her voice faded and her eyes were closing.

Galaxia realized finally what she had to do._ I have to save the world! But...if I have this thing called a star seed won't it try destroying me? Ugh think girl, THINK! _She closed her eyes trying to find a way.

"Galaxia, help me.."

Her eyes flickered open and with one last futile attempt she knew what had to be done. The balance had to be tipped. "I have to give up my shine!" and with that, she exhaled and let her soul be released. Holding up her hands, the golden crystal of destruction glowed, emitting a bright light for the dwindling world to see.

"Please, go find someone to protect you!" with those last words she released her star seed into the depths of the galaxy. Watching her soul leave, Galaxia felt her stomach churn and everything about her was breaking. "Alright Chaos, I'm ready to take your ass out!"She pulled the sword of sealing once again and struck against the dark light that held Serenity.

_"What is this!? You wish to defy Chaos!"_

"You cannot hurt that which has no soul! And with that being said, I cannot allow you to taint the good in the world!" Galaxia struck against Chaos, lights surrounding them both. "If I have to bind you within my body so be it!" The darkness was pulled against its own will into Galaxia. She struggled for a moment trying to keep control as the negative enity fought her for control.

Serenity stood watching in horror. Her very friend just gave her soul to trap that thing! "Galaxia, what have you done!"

"I just....saved..." Trying to talk with Chaos wasn't easy either, "I saved the galaxy. Chaos cannot be allowed to roam freely. I will be the host for this evil. I am the only soldier who can control it." She finally gained full control, allowing her mental barriers to encase the dark being inside her. "We shall tell nobody."

That very day, the true darkness was contained, but more fights broke out in the dwindling galaxy and the two soldiers could not control it any longer. Galaxia was being drained having to use all of her mental powers for this evil that she still did not understand, but she fought everyday even in sleep controling, not letting it have control. Serenity done her best, fighting for justice in the dying world but the day finally came when it could no longer work.

"Serenity, we have to destroy this galaxy."

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

"Its the only way, look I promise the galaxy can be rebuilt."

"Is that you or that thing inside of you?! Ever since you took trying to control it, you've acted so strange." Serenity put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Its trying so hard to escape. I'm telling you Galaxia there was another way!"

"Serenity this is my destiny! You and everyone else told me to embrace it and I did! I gave my soul out to the world so I could seal this enity inside me. I have full control over it. I am however using the powers of Chaos.."

"HEAVEN HELP YOU! Galaxia this is madness! Release Chaos and lets destroy it together!" she pleaded tears forming in her eyes. Galaxia looked at her through blood shot eyes, her face looked ten years older than she was and her answer never changed. "Then I have no choice, my destiny is clear as diamonds. You are the one Athena spoke of, the darkness that lives in the light. Yes she came to me not long ago telling me that this Chaos was indeed the threat to humanity. She told me, you would lose control one day and this thing would destroy everything, however your essence would save us all." Serenity stood walking toward the door, "Do what you have to do...I don't want any part of this."

Galaxia watched her friend walk out, leaving her alone. Thats when Chaos submerged in her mind, _You have no friends Galaxia! You are the strongest one..you are the lone warrior who survived this massacre! Give me control and together we can save this impure world. Take everyone's star seed and rebuild from tiny burning stars! _Galaxia listened closely but didn't let her barriers break yet.

"I don't trust you. You will never gain control as long as I will it." With that, Chaos thrashed about inside of Galaxia, throwing its darkness over her. Hoping to make her see the way of evil. "I am Sailor Galaxia. That is the name evil shall bow to. That is who Chaos bowed to. The Soldier of destruction..the one who will save us all." with that promise Galaxia began a different reign, one that would last centuries.

* * *

Serenity was leaving the outskirts of the galaxy, all the sudden a huge forceful explosion knocked her farther.

"WHATS HAPPENING!?" that was all she said before blown rocks knocked her unconsious and she floated through space. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. But the galaxy she had grew up in, the solar system she traveled so many times from Echo to Jun and Vector, everything that lived there was gone. The system had finally been destroyed.

Finally after drifting for so long, Serenity's beaten body landed on a dusty place, where the ground was cold and somewhat soft. Her odango hairstyle fallen everywhere, the skirt ripped to shreds almost..her gloves a thing of the past and the bow that tied in the back was completely gone. Blood had dried on her thigh, bruises covered her left arm...she didn't look like a Sailor Soldier, more like a worn out old hag.

It was then when a couple from this deserted place came upon her. "Is she dead?" the dark headed woman asked carefully approaching her.

"No, but from the looks of her condition she has been brutally beat." the white haired man assured his wife. He took a moment to examine her, from her face to her feet. The odd thing they found was the cresent on her forehead. They honestly didn't know what to make of it. "Does this mean she is lunarian?"

"I'd say so. By the looks of her clothing...I'd say she was a Sailor warrior." the woman replied.

They carried her back to the lone kingdom, where plenty of civilians onlooked the woman. Some awed in her favor and others talked disgustingly. But one thing was for certain, the two people had taken interest in her well being.

The lone kingdom sat idle on this star, or in other words: the moon. Brilliantly sculpted and built for royalty but the problem happens to be, nobody in the kingdom was royalty. These people were born of petty families but escaped horrid deaths and were given life on the moon. Homes scattered everywhere across the surface, lakes and flower patches. It was an idea setting for anyone.

Watching the two people however were other warriors, Sailor warriors from other planets. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The women watched from afar as the two keepers returned with this woman.

"Whats the deal with her stats?" Sailor Jupiter asked leaning toward Sailor Mercury.

"She wasn't exactly beaten by another person, those injuries are for more critical!" with that the blunette rushed down to aid the woman. "Luna, Artemis bring her in a guest bedroom, I'll grab my medical supplies!" They scattered about doing their jobs. The rest of the Soldiers watched.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, after all she did have the moon cresent on her forehead." Sailor Pluto pointed out.

It didn't take long until Serenity awoke, startled by the presence of these strange people but as well comforted that she found others. She noticed the young women in fukus behind the two who were dressing wounds. Only a few had happy faces while the rest looked unsure of her. All of this left her a throbbing headache and it seemed she was stuck here for the moment. When all was clean and done, they allowed her a clean fresh dress to wear...besides the silver crystal was overworked and wasn't exactly keeping her fuku from fading off her body. They traveled toward the throne room where they would talk. The Soldiers and her.

"Firstly, who are you?" Sailor Venus questioned, looking at her skeptically.

"My name is Serenity. I'm not from this place..I'm from Echo, in another galaxy but my friend...."She trailed off not wanting to re live those memories. Venus offered an apologetic smile and patted her shoulder.

"What background have you?" Sailor Uranus asked bluntly, her attitude toward the entire situation becomming stiff.

"I am of royal blood if thats what you mean. I was to be married to this unfit man who would rule beside me on Echo. I ran off meeting with this other girl. We were only kids and we started fighting. Later on the goddess Athena offered us a chance to fight for the greater good. To be a Sailor Scout. But she warned us, our destinies were going to change and we would die." She explained, some of the scouts gave their approval immediately. Would you honestly argue with royalty.

"So you took these powers but, didn't think of the consequences? Some warrior.." Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes walking toward the door, "Don't let the gates hit you on the way out." Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Now wait one moment, why can't she stay here? After all she's a fellow warrior!" Sailor Mars argued. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn moved to back her up on that.

"How about a test of strength?" Sailor Neptune offered, trying to get both sides to agree. Serenity looked at the aqua haired woman, she didn't look like the fighting type, but neither did the youngest one in a purple fuku.

"Well if we must then," Serenity stood, reaching for her broach, the crystal was sort of damaged but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Her mind was set, if they want to see my abilities, then so be it. _I only hope Galaxia found her way safely to somewhere. Maybe I can go find her one day. _"CRISIS CRYSTAL ACTION!"

_(A/N:Okay because this is Usagi's mother we're talking about here, she isn't like Sailor Moon or the others. She holds the Silver crystal yes but the power it holds during her time isn't that of one element. Nor does she have a Sailor name. So there fore her chant to power up is crisis crystal action. As well as just because I said so!)_

The silver lights encasing her body once again, the white usual tunic and silver skirt forming out ribbons. The moon cresent shined brightly against her unusually pale skin and with that, she was ready. Everyone stared at her in shock and awe.

"What power is this?" Uranus screeched, she walked toward the woman, "You don't have a planet? You don't even have a Soldier name? How have you fought?!" with her rampant questions, Serenity grew quite bored and crossed her arms looking at everyone else who didn't ask questions at all...they just accepted it. With out much of a warning Serenity did the only thing she could do to get this girl to be quiet.

SLAP!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sailor Jupiter yelled standing at attention.

"Everyone just be quiet!" Serenity explained, "I am quite older than the rest of you, I have been fighting years longer, with and without these powers. My sailor powers didn't come to me until I was at least thirteen. I don't know how any of you came across your powers but mine was practically a curse to be honest. I fought along side the greatest warrior of all and I seen her downfall after doing the unthinkable. I am more intellegent than you can ever imagine and that is why you will respect me." her words firm but with some self pitty mixed in.

"I have seen too many die, and I have killed many. I am not an innocent warrior, never once did I think I was under any law but now after fighting for so long and losing my only friend, there will be laws! Laws the Scouts should follow, honorable laws. I fought down in the dirty and that is something nobody should have to fight in. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes threatening and nobody dared speak up.

* * *

It was from that day, Serenity taught them, trained them in tactics. Molding them each to harness their elements more adequately. None of them however would surpass her powers as a soldier and they knew that for a fact. But that did not keep them from trying. Eventually however Serenity put down the sword and retired from being a Soldier.

Athena made contact with her early one morning on the moon, she told Serenity how to better use the silver crystal, she explained what exactly happened after Serenity left. Everything was just too much for the warrior and she finally broke down. She wasn't soft but she wasn't assertive like Galaxia although she still didn't know if the woman was alive or not.

"Serenity, the crystal's powers have grown now. Not only that but, it's no longer just the silver crystal. You are the holder of the most powerful crystal of all. The Imperium Silver Crystal, the key of healing all and rebirth as well as love and peace." Athena explained as they walked about the kingdom.

"Well, that is something to shove on someone at an early age." she mused at Athena.

"We could not give this to Galaxia. A woman born of destruction, cannot lead and she certainly cannot abide by rules and laws. We knew she would seal Chaos inside her body and so...we done what we thought was nessecary." Athena stopped looking down at her feet, Serenity looked at her, "We destroyed the system. Too afraid that Galaxia would lose control and unleash these powers amongst the world."

Serenity could not speak, the truth had always looked her in the eye but never once did she see it. Galaxia would be the world's ultimatim. If she succumbed to this dark enity than everyone was damned. She wanted to help Galaxia but knew it was far too along for that too happen. "What can I do then?"

Athena looked up at her almost laughing, "Firstly your destiny is still in order. But we cannot leave the future in Galaxia's hands.."and she stalked off thinking.

Serenity walked back to the palace where everyone awaited her, "I don't know what to do. It seems my dear friend will be the destruction of our world."

Everyone gave her a quizzical look.

"The Sailor Soldier of Destruction as she calls her self. In other names, Galaxia. We fought long ago in these fights, which ultimately led to the Sailor wars. Our world was crumbling and we evacuated as many before they died. We knew evil was behind this all along so we stayed because we thought it was the right thing to do. I can't tell you how many we slaughtered who looked just like us, but something was wrong with them...they had no heart or soul." She explained and watched their faces grow horror stricken.

"Finally this enity that caused so much pain for everyone let itself be known as, Chaos. It explained we could not win, merely just wear our bodies down until we could fight no more then take our star seeds as it called them. But we fought, using our powers and natural strength but it wasn't enough! Chaos had me in its grasp forcing my star seed out. Galaxia...she..." She bit her lip trying to find the strength to continue, "She released her star seed into the universe telling it to hide and with her sword, the sword of sealing she forced Chaos inside her body. From that day forward I can't tell you how many times I thought Chaos was speaking to me through gritted teeth but I had enough and left. I only hope she can find the hope that will save her."

"That..that.." Sailor Saturn couldn't manage a word out. Sailor Neptune only looked at Uranus and took her hand in hers.

"Will Galaxia come for the Moon?" Sailor Venus asked. Luna and Artemis appeared in the room as well.

"I don't know. She would have to travel long and hard to find this place. But she is collecting star seeds to destroy everything and rebuild it. That is why we have to defend the moon. If she takes star seeds, the planet crumbles."

Nobody walked on easy foot from that day forth and finally everyone agreed upon electing Serenity the Moon queen. Her wisedom came with experience and she wore the classic symbol of patriotism to the moon. She even extended invitation to the Earth for celebration. Many shocking came because of her decision. But over all she was accepted whole heartedly. Peace was upon this galaxy, Serenity ruled without any defiance for the most part. Naturally there were some who questioned her and she proved herself time and time again.

One of the first enemies she created was the evil snow queen. She rode in with her cold heart and many icy followers, but Serenity using the Imperium crystal drove her back pushing her away from the good moon.

Then there was the threat with the new moon kingdom, their tiny queen Nelhelenia wanted to take many dreams to keep her youth, she wanted to destroy the dream world.

"I shall have my youth even if these stupid children don't!" She cackled admiring her long lavender hair in the mirror.

"Not while we're here!" Sailor Venus interrupted her, Sailor Uranus jumped in for the attack kicking the witch off balance, sending her plummeting downstairs. "In the name of justice, we shall punish you!" Venus yelled.

The woman sat up on her elbows, realizing she was surrounded by Soldiers, "Who gave you permission to enter!"

"I did!" Serenity walked forward, the Imperium crystal in hand, her long white dress cascading behind her,"I thought my dear, we could live in peace but you decided peace wasn't something you wanted. You want to destroy the kindness in the world...so be it! You shall be punished for your crimes." with that they exited the dark palace leaving the followers and Nelhelenia inside, Serenity raised her wand and chanted an incantation, sealing the dead palace in the new moon. "She won't be getting out of there at all."

"Why do you think she won't? You just sealed her in the new moon." Sailor Neptune stated looking at the queen.

* * *

But no words were said, days went by slowly, Serenity watched her kingdom grow with life. She was happy she given them hope. But one thing she seemed to notice, everyone else seemed to have children and yet she did not. She had never carried life or hoped to give life. Seeing so many young beautiful children it started tearing at her heart. She knew she would not live forever and part of her wanted an heir so her work would not go to waste.

She left the throne room, actually went outside in the gardens of the moon, sitting down on the soft soil she closed her eyes. Praying Athena heard her and could give her some answers.

"Athena.."

_"Serenity, you sound so unhappy. What is it you want my child."_

"Why have I not given life to an heir?"

_"......Serenity, it was never your time. But your time is drawing near. Have patience my friend."_

"I'm not getting any younger though. I know my aging has very much stopped for the time being but I would like to have my own child, someone I can teach to be a proper ruler. Someone I can depend on when my time comes and I must die."

_"Patience my child."_

There was no speaking of the matter, Athena promised Serenity an heir and it wasn't but days later while eating when she realized something was wrong. The room sat quietly, except for the clatter of fine china. Uranus and Venus sometimes raised questions or were discussing matters of security of the galaxy. Serenity has just put a bite in her mouth when she felt it. Her eyes bulged out of her head, a tiny kick to her stomach.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" Mercury asked noticing the shock stricken look on her face.

"I need a kind favor of you my dear." She pulled the blunette aside, leaving the room and finding a quiet place. Once she was done taking the test, Serenity sat and waited for the results.

"Serenity..I really don't know what to make of this." Mercury sighed walking back in, "You've never had a man around to.."She blushed lightly.

"Then I am with child?"

"Yes.."

Everyone cheered at the news, an heir to the lunarian throne what a nice gift the people were recieving. Serenity became a little scared at first because it wasn't common like this. But once the baby bump became more noticable, she could care less. Everyone awed when she walked by and offered her their help, but she kindly declined help, often time saying she faced far worse than this.

When the day came the baby was born, the horrible screaming chimed everywhere on the moon. Mercury and Luna did their best while Neptune and Jupiter held the queen down, for she was absolutely frantic.

"OH MY GOD!!" she screamed, Jupiter chuckled a little.

After the storm of child birth passed, it became known the heir was indeed a princess, the moon cresent burned into her forehead and already locks of shiny blond hair. The queen named her Serena, short for Serenity. Everyone spoiled the little girl rotten because she was just too cute and lovable. A tad clumsy but that only added to her charm.

Then the day finally came.

Everyone was sitting in the throne room with the queen and princess. Uranus and Neptune were playing with her, holding her, producing a little breeze to give her newly long blonde hair a whirl. Serenity watched smiling, and then the doors suddenly burst open.

"Who goes there!" Uranus gently shoved Serena to Neptune. Serenity stood, ready to fight if need be.

The figure walked in, a dark aura surrounding her, from what the onlookers could see, she was wearing gold armor, her skin paler than the moon and shining gold bands clung to her wrists. Her eyes glimmered darkly. Then the other shocking thing, followers behind her, wearing what would be Sailor Soldier wear.

"I have come to speak with Serenity." she said coldly.

"Whatever business you have with me, can be shared with my friends and court." She put it bluntly not moving and daring this woman to move.

"Well I never thought you'd say such to an old friend.." with that Galaxia stepped out of the shadows revealing herself. She didn't sparkle like the old Galaxia did, she was firm and something about her wasn't friendly. But all the same Serenity ran forward hugging her friend.

"How did you escape?"She asked.

"I told you, I would use the powers of Chaos to do what I need."

The other Sailor Soldiers entered, startled by the following people behind this Galaxia. "Who are they?" Sailor Mars asked not liking this little reunion one bit.

"They are the Sailor Warriors, my scouts if you will" Galaxia added nodding for them to come forth. But when they did, nobody liked what they saw and it horrified Serenity to no ends.

"What is wrong with them!" She screeched backing away.

"Being a Sailor Soldier just isn't enough, fighting for the greater good. Nobody my dear friend does that anymore. With the help of Chaos, I took their star seeds because I plan to rebuild the universe. They have pledged their alliance with me, to help this rebirth."

"You're mad!" Sailor Venus spoke up walking forward to the Soldier of Destruction, "What good is having a team if you control their every movement?! You can't accomplish anything this way." Galaxia rolled her eyes and brushed the blonde girl off.

"I am here to collect star seeds, this galaxy is no exception."

The room quietened down, anger building inside the queen. She was the damned queen, she had control. Her eyes flashed darkly at Galaxia.

"Get out."

Neptune sat Serena down and told her to stay, the rest walked behind Serenity preparing to fight if need be.

"You cannot come into my kingdom demanding we hand over our lives. Because for one, I won't allow it and two, You may be the soldier to bring destruction but I was the solider of rebirth and everything good and decent. Now I am queen and I cannot allow you just to come in here like this."

Galaxia chuckled and raised her wrists in the air, "Do you see these bands around my wrists? They keep Chaos inside my hollowed out body. As well Chaos gave me new abilities, ones to take the star seeds and keep them, however one can live, but its not the same as with a star seed."

Serenity wasted no time, without warning the Imperium silver crystal appeared in her hand.

"Oh dear Serenity, do you honestly think you are stronger than I am? Well if you do than kill me. I want my proof."

Serena watched from behind everyone, was her dear mother going to murder that shiny woman? She didn't know but she felt an odd pull to her like she should step between them.

"I could destroy you right now if I so chose." Serenity threatened. She raised the crystal in the air.

"Mommy stop!" Serena ran out between the two women. Her big blue eyes pleading with the queen.

"Serena, get out of my way."

Galaxia however was affected deeply, Chaos seeing the child starting thrashing about, screaming in Galaxia's head. Galaxia stepped back away from the child, closing her eyes. Something was dearly wrong here. Chaos was weakening while she was close to Serena. "Who is this child?" She asked still startled and feeling a bit green.

"The moon princess, my daughter, Serena." Serenity answered still holding the silver crystal at attention but very aware that Galaxia was struggling around the princess. Thats when Serena turned toward the woman, being the kind child she was, simply put a hand on her shoulder. That was too much for Chaos.

_"Galaxia! Get away! She burns...this little imp! She isn't helping, something is wrong!"_

Galaxia at first couldn't move, flashes of events were shoved before her eyes, events from some foreign time and place. With that child's hand on her shoulder, the darkness she lived in so long was breaking apart. Something inside her felt warm again. Could it be her star seed had returned? Chaos was weakening, was it because this girl had no impurities? No anger?

"Galaxia, I promise things will get better for you."She spoke kindly. Galaxia only smiled, a genuinely happy smile. Her head finally stopped throbbing, Chaos was losing its hold on her the longer Serena was there. Serenity only watched in amazement. Nobody could place what was happening. It was strange.

But eventually Chaos won, using all its' strength to gain control, and with that, she left with her team trailing behind threatening the princess and all her worth.

"I think the way to save Galaxia has been found.."Serenity smiled down at her daughter. So long she wondered what hope there would be after Chaos was sealed inside her dear friend but now she realized, the only hope Galaxia had was Serena. Was this young princess a star seed? She didn't know nor would she live long enough to find out. But what she did know, Serena had a long life ahead of her and no matter what trials she would face, she would always find a way to beat them.

Sailor Galaxia was not the strongest in the world, no, she could never be because she was without knowing love and kindess. Someone without a soul binding evil inside her body because she refused to let anyone else help her, could never be the strongest. So then there was one, and only one who would eventually be the strongest.

The end

* * *

_Hope you liked!! Leave me reviews! This has taken me 3 days to write and it sure was restarted 10 times as well. I hope its plenty explanatory. If its not, then put the pieces together yourself._


End file.
